


Distraction works both ways

by charming_angel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: Distraction works both ways<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Buffy the vampire slayer/True Blood<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Buffy/Eric, Faith<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: M<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 417<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Buffy and Eric get a little distracted in a fight.</p><p>The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Distraction works both ways

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Distraction works both ways  
> Fandoms: Buffy the vampire slayer/True Blood  
> Characters:: Buffy/Eric, Faith  
> Rating: M  
> word count: 417  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Buffy and Eric get a little distracted in a fight.
> 
> The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

Buffy blocked his left arm, ducked his right and jumped back a little, out of his reach. Then she started circling the vampire while trying to catch a breath. He really was a great fighter.

“Getting tired, slayer?” he asked, a smirk on his lips.

“You wish,” she replied before blocking his next attack. He really didn’t waste any time and came at her again and again. She had never met a stronger vampire, or a faster one. She guessed that a thousand years worth of training and fighting for your own survival did that to you.

As he tried to gain the upper hand Buffy started to admire his moves and his muscular body. He was definitely hot. Not that she hadn’t noticed that before, but seeing him fight made him even more attractive.

Buffy frowned. She really shouldn’t have thought that and let herself get distracted by his looks. Getting distracted for even a second could get you killed, she realized as Eric’s arm shot out, hit her in the chest and made her fall backwards. In a reflex she kicked out and hit his leg, making him fall as well. That probably wasn’t the best move either, as he landed on top of her. Ending up under a vampire that was strong and a lot bigger than you could be very deadly, even for a slayer.

“I like the way you’re thinking,” Eric said as he grinned down at her. “I wouldn’t want to end up on the mat alone either. Not that I would of course…”

Buffy snorted at his words. Then she leaned in, her lips just inches from his. She could see his smile widen. Distraction worked both ways, she thought as she used both hands, pushed him away slightly and rolled them over, so that she was sitting on top of him now, straddling his hips.

“What did you say about not ending up on the mat?” she asked teasingly.

Eric laughed. “Fine, you get to be on top. For now…,” he stated, then pulled her down to him and captured her mouth with his. Buffy melted against him, enjoying the way only he could make her feel with just a kiss.

“As glad as I am to see you get lucky, B… go get a room. Others actually want to do some sparring in the gym.”

Buffy broke away from Eric and they both turned to see Faith standing a few feet away, an amused smirk on her face.


End file.
